rebirth_of_the_urban_immortal_cultivatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Chen Fan
Category:Characters He is the main protagonist Rebirth of The Urban Immortal Cultivator. He also has other name like Chen Beixuan, Master Chen, and Great Master Chen. Background Chen Fan was the Immortal Sovereign of Beixuan, also called "Chen Beixuan". He was the direct disciple of the Immortal Master of Apex Martial Arts -- The Immortal of CangQing. Chen Fan was taken away from the Earth at the age of 30 and embarked on the road of Immortal Cultivation. With great aptitude, he reached the Retribution Enduring Stage after only five hundred years of cultivation. He was known as a peerless genius who was most likely to successfully detach from the universe and ascend to the celestial realm. Chen Fan combated with all the tribes of the universe, and won every battle. he was thus honored as the "Immortal Sovereign of Beixuan". Unfortunately Ceng Fan fell during the Divine Retribution. It was because he had cultivated too fast to establish a solid foundation, and his Dao Heart Could not take it. Cheng Fan had given up everything for the past five hundred years, leaving behind countless regrets. all those regrets burst out when the Tribulation of the Inner Demon cames, leaving Cheng Fan nowhere to hide, and the other reason why he fell during his Tribulation was because he did not have a stable foundation. And now He has returned to being a teanager on Earth, where he has to start his cultivation all over again but this time he will take his time making sure that his cultivation is stronger than his previous life and with a stable foundation. During his five hundred years of cultivating, Cheng Fan collected myriads of secret arts, cheng fan stated that he has collected 13,726 ways of establishing foundations alone. Abilities Cheng fan does not have medical skills but is capable of refining pills. Cheng Fan is also a master at using formations and arrays. Cheng Fan is also a master at forging of magical items along with engraving. Techniques Void Body Refining Arts * This Specific Art puts emphasis on inclusiveness and absorptive captivity. Acupuncture technique * A technique that gives a cultivator extensive knowledge on acupoints and the ability to control acupoints skillfully. Devil Exorcising Divine Thunder * Full of rigid and yang energy, that is used to annihilate all kinds of ghosts and evil energy. Thirty Six Form Apex Martial Arts * The Martial Arts of the Apex Sect. Off Fire Gold Pupil * Can sprout flames from the user's eye's and reduce someone to ash and disperse their soul. the user can also leave a fire serd that will ignite at a specified time. Corpse Refinement * The user can turn a corpse into their puppet, which follows the users orders. Cultivation Novel Equipment: Dimension Altering Dharma Treasure (Ch-257) Manhua Technique Progress: Golden Core Type: Grade 1-3 Low Grade Golden Core Grade 3-6 Mid Grade Golden Core Grade 6-9 High Grade Golden Core Divine Grade Golden Core Rank 1-9 Saint Grade Golden Core Rank 1-9 Immortal Grade Golden Core only 1 rankCategory:Human Category:Male Category:Alive